


Erstarren

by Catsintheattic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Deutsch | German, Drabble, F/M, Gen, War
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-03
Updated: 2007-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Lauf!“ schreit Remus. Tonks bleibt stehen, dreht sich um.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erstarren

Sie würde seine Stimme unter tausenden erkennen. 

Auch wenn er jetzt schreit, als hätte er noch niemals Schmerz erfahren. Als würden nicht jeden Monat aufs neue die Muskeln und Sehnen in seinem Körper zerrissen. Als trüge seine Haut nicht die Narben der geborstenen Knochen.

„Lauf!“ Das erste klare Wort, das über seine Lippen kommt.

Tonks bleibt stehen, dreht sich um.

Remus kauert im Dreck, seine Beine tragen ihn nicht mehr. Blut verklebt sein Haar. Der Fluch hat seine Brust zerfetzt. 

Ihre Blicke begegnen sich. Sprechen von Sehnsucht, von Vorwurf und von Verzeihen.

Ein Angriff trifft sie von hinten. Sie fällt.

**Author's Note:**

> Für die Fanfiction Challenge # 22 "Dreh dich nicht um" auf zuckerfederkiel. Vielen Dank an Jaelle n'ha Gilla fürs Beta-Lesen.


End file.
